User talk:HyHe 'Todee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:HyHe 'Todee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ADMYAMAMOTO (Talk) 04:50, December 17, 2010 Aye WHADDUP MAH NIGG-I mean "Squidface".... J'Suz Kusov 20:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....maybe.... You seem like a pretty gangsta elite, but one can never be too sure... J'Suz Kusov 05:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Job Interview for my Squad Ok here iz some questions you must answer to join. You must get at least 8/14 of these right to pass. J'Suz Kusov 05:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) #Are you an Elite? #Are you a total G Dawg? #Do you have ub3r 1337 sk1llz? #Do you wish to rid the universe of the Covenant? #Do you wish to rid the universe of Halopedia? #Do you wish to help Gruntipedia take over teh universe? #Are you hilarious? #Who is your favorite rapper? (this has nothing to do with the posse and it won't have any effect on whether you are in or not, I just want to know) #Do you wish to assassinate Justin Bieber? #Do you enjoy weed? #Do you enjoy killing Spar-tards? #Are you a nerd? (nerds are not allowed, the only nerd that proved himself was Napol 'Ean 'Dynamitee) #Do you think iJustine is sexy? (another question unrelated to your outcome) #Last question, do you liek mudkipz? Congratulations You're in, I didn't look at them all (being the lazy fuck I am) but it seems that you got most of them right, and we need a zealot in the posse for uber pwnage in the war against halopedia. Oh and iJustine is a YouTube celeb, she fine as hell. Oh and, being the absolute smartass I am, I must inform you that usher is not a rapper, he's an R&B singer. But you're in so, YAY! But remember even though you're a zealot doesn't mean that you have more authority than me in the posse. J'Suz Kusov 20:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry I am not a halopedian, I only just edit their failure. For example, on the assassination page, in the thing about assassinating Jackals and Skirmishers, it said that you "Knife their neck". I thought, "Wow what a dumbass, since when did Knife become a verb?" J'Suz Kusov 21:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Site Please put a signature, and you were probably looking at my clan's site. The "Jesus" thing is a joke that the clan made because my 'leet name sounds like Jesus, and yes I am 13 and I am in 8th grade. But I left that clan so yeah. J'Suz Kusov 21:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sitez I had a facebook, deleted it, I have an AIM. But both I only want real life friends to know about, sorry. J'Suz Kusov 22:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Personal Info My full name is Tyrone Mohammad bin Olu Dara Biggums and I live on a city in Mars known as "Disneyland", my phone number is 1-800-EATSHIT and my address is 23 You Aint Getting Shit From Me Ave. Btw, I'm joking, so don't take offense to the "1-800-EATSHIT" and the "23 You Aint Getting Shit From Me Ave." and you should know that "Tyrone Mohammad bin Olu Dara Biggums" is not my name. Oh and your random marine? Hmmm, interesting...J'Suz Kusov 23:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Haven't heard from you in a while. WHERE U AT DAWG?? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo dawg I herd u liek crack, so we put some crack in yo crack so you can smoke while u smoke. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Would you rather have a lame dad or a really cool dad like me? (btw this is all a joke) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Its all good, but about jokes... You gotz ta learn dem son. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello lad How art thou doing in this fine evening? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat It's an admin with the power to promote or demote other admins. The Swede 07:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Which is a power you are not allowed to use since you were mistakenly given the status. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:... Idk nigga, ask Yapyap. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh... 3/4th white, 1/4th black. My moms is fully white my pops is mixed. But who cares about race, I can do whatever the fuck I want because I'm an asshole. LULZ! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I ain't mad at cha, no need to say sorry. Ha, nobody's fully white anymore lol, most of the people I know are like half black or half latino. Btw, what are you mixed with then? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what to put as a subject Sorry for the long reply, I was taking a dump doing things. But back on the racial subject, I don't care what race you are as long as you're cool. I hang out with mainly blacks and latinos but I'm fine with everyone except those damn asians everyone. I know I have black heritage but it really pisses me off when blacks always bring up slavery when it's been over for more than 130 years. Every time I hear "Why a brotha gotta do this?" I just wanna go Epic Beard Man on their ass (watch the 2nd video on the page). And idk about the GoG, but probably so. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Arrrgg Here, enjoy it while it lasts. Oh and did you see the Epic Beard Man video? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Second video on the page, just play it on the page, it's flagged and shit. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ... In the "I don't know what to put as the subject" section. I linked it. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) GoG You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Harbinger (assuming direct control) 23:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Epic Beard Man Is Chuck Norris' long lost brother. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Aquiring the posse Yes, that is exactly what I'm striving for my fellow gruntipedian. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 21:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) This is probably relevant to your interests http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zb64y6Nvs0 Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 03:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Awards Simon rjh has been away for along time so he can't really answer your questions and you have a good idea. Will talk to Pope about it. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 12:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) nigga please I talk to you all the damn time. whats up punk? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Avatar Resizing Go to picnik.com and resize it to 100 length and 100 height. Remember to make sure the "Keep proportions" box doesn't have a checkmark. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You like the boondocks? I fucking love cocaine the boondocks. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) dayum! That should be gruntipedia's new theme song. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 04:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) HAAAIIIIII I MISSED YOOOO. *gives hug of death* ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 08:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) D: Why?! :( ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ... 1. I dont get on here much anymore 2. Same answer as #1 3. I have 2 sons, you both are brothers. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 03:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Remember me? Good to see that you're still alive. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) 23:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC)